


Obsession

by Clarice_Tautou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarice_Tautou/pseuds/Clarice_Tautou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent meets a young Peter and there's something about the boy that draws him in, something he can't put his finger on but wants to fall into head first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in a while and I'm not sure if anything will come of this one but it's been begging to be written. If you like it or have any ideas you'd like to see incorporated then drop me a comment, comments and kudos are super welcome.
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy

When they first met, Chris was 23 and Peter was a mere 15 years old. The hunter had met with Talia to discuss something about a rouge omega that needed to be taken out and was believed to be hiding on the vast Hale property. Peter was caught eavesdropping by one of his older cousins who used his distraction to sneak up on him and shove him through the office door he was listening through. That, was the first time Chris looked into Peter’s eyes and he swears that he knew there and then that he was in trouble. Talia was visibly annoyed as she crossed her arms and asked “what on earth do you think you’re doing?”

Peter smoothly rose to his feet before responding “nothing Tal, Mimi pushed me and ran off”. Chris couldn’t look away from the boy’s face, his bright and sparkling blue eyes, his cheek bones and slightly angular jaw. The way his ears were just a little too big and his hair too long yet everything just fit, he was beautiful. Chris was brought back from his musings when he noticed that Talia was calling his name and from the sound of her voice, it wasn’t the first time. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Chris replied, “I said I apologize for the interruption and this is my baby brother Peter.” A scoff and impeccable eye roll from Peter drew their attention to him before he addressed Talia “firstly, I’m not a baby and secondly Mimi pushed me in here”. Talia shut her eyes and inhaled deeply as if praying for strength to which Peter raised his hands in surrender “fine, my bad for the intrusion” he smirked and shot a wink in Chris’ direction before swaggering out the door throwing a “see you around” over his shoulder.

Chris tells himself that he’s just familiarizing himself with his surroundings, making sure he’s cataloged every exit or weak point on his way out but he knows he’s really hoping to catch another glimpse of the boy, of Peter. With everything settled between the Hales and the Argents he has no reason to linger and heads home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks of thinking about him, Chris finds Peter.  
> I'm bad at summaries in case you didn't notice...like, really bad.

It’s been two weeks, two long weeks since Chris has laid eyes on Peter and he’s been thinking about him ever since. Chris was on patrol in the preserve when he heard a cry for help and stopped dead in his tracks, his weird little fixation could wait, someone was trouble. After quickly and quietly making his way towards to source of the noise he peers through the foliage to see none other than Peter Hale pinned to the ground by a man who had one clawed hand around Peter’s neck and the other hand across Peter’s mouth. “I told you to stop struggling, now I’m gonna take my hand away and you’re gonna be real quiet or end up real dead” the man…werewolf, growled in Peter’s face. He slowly removed his hand and the boy beneath him squared his jaw before he answered him.

“Do you have any idea what my pack will do, what my alpha will do to you when they find you”? Peter continued with a sneering growl of his own, “now, let. me. go”, he finished as he stared the wolf down, flashing blue eyes to impossibly blue human ones.

The werewolf laughed before he leaned right into Peter’s face “I was just going to keep you here till my ride outta this place arrived but now? Now I’m going to have fun with you” and with that he shredded Peter’s shirt and laughed over his screams.

“Help! Somebody help me! Talia! Talia please!” Peter tried to be brave, he tried to fight and to stay calm and even talk his way out of this but it was too much and he was so afraid and now this monster is licking at his tear stained cheeks and laughing while rubbing his erection against him. It’s too much, he can’t move, can’t breathe, he’s got to calm down…got to think.

The omega looks Peter in the eye with a manic grin before he starts clawing at his pants, “I’m going to fuck you and there’s nothing your pack or alpha can do about it” he laughs long and loudly while Peter screams, kicks and thrashes anew. His pleas of “no”, “don’t do this” and “stop” fall on deaf ears, his cries for help however do not. Chris emerges from behind the shrubbery and tackles the wolf off Peter before cut his throat with a wolfsbane knife. He makes sure that the omega is dead before turning to Peter who was still lying on the ground and shaking like a leaf, Chris moved to help him but Peter just launched himself backwards and screamed at Chris to stay away and not to touch him.

He slowly removed his jacket while speaking softly so as not to spook the boy “I’m just taking off my jacket okay? I need you to put it on alright”, He threw it to Peter who reached for it hesitantly. “My name is Chris Argent; I know your sister…do you remember me”? Peter looks at him for a moment before slowly nodding, still seated on the ground in the remainder of his jeans and Chris’ jacket on. After a beat he continues, “we need to get you home okay? Can you stand on your own”? the boy attempts to stand but falls a couple of times and as tears of anger and frustration begin to gather in his eyes Chris says “please let me help you”. Peter looks at him then and it feels like he’s looking into him, seeing something he shouldn’t before he nods. Chris picks him up bridal style and carries him towards his SUV, he’ll text his team with the bodies co-ordinates once he gets to the car and has the boy in his arms safe and settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't sleep so I turned out another chapter, hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at summaries guys, I tried and I just suck so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are still mine, hope you're enjoying this and thanks for the kudos...they're like fuel to my writing. This is my longest chapter yet for this story and i really hope you enjoy, as usual please comment and let me know how you're feeling and such.

The ride to the Hale residence is spent in silence after Peter turned the radio off and stared out of the window. Chris didn’t know what to say to the boy and ignored his soft sniffles as well as attempts to discreetly wipe his tears away.“Wait” Peter said softly as they approached the house, “I…I…” the boy growled at his inability to express himself. Chris stopped the car and waited. After a long pause the boy finally said “I uhm... I can’t go in there. They’re all werewolves, they’ll smell me and know everything and I… please” he finished quietly.  
He should put the car in drive and deliver the young boy to his family, explain that they’re probably worried and that they would protect him. That’s what he should do and he knows it, what he does instead is throw the SUV in reverse before asking the boy where he wants to go. At that question Peter turns to look at him, big blue eyes a mixture of fear and confusion. “Anywhere” is the answer he gives and he faces the window again before continuing “you can just drop me off in the city district”.

“You have a friend there?” Chris asks and is completely unsurprised by the no he receives in response. A pretty, young, half naked and obviously vulnerable kid alone on the city streets at night…yeah, how about no. Chris decides that he’ll take him to his apartment, he rented the place out for when he needed a place to plan and think in peace and the idea of taking Peter anywhere near Gerard just didn’t sit well with him. When they come to a stop outside of an apartment building Peter realizes that they’re not in the city district and he turns to ask Chris where they are. “This is my place, come on” and with that Chris gets out of the car and walks around to help Peter out. Peter refuses his help but trails after him, the boy is still shaken, still scared but he’s smart and walks cautiously behind Chris and takes in his surroundings. They ride the elevator in silence and once they enter the apartment Chris heads into the kitchen, “you hungry?” he asks Peter over his shoulder while he looks through his cabinets for whatever food he may have in there. He gets no reply. After a few moments he walks out of the kitchen to find Peter still standing in the entrance way.

Peter is nervous and knows he should’ve just gone home but the thought of the look on Talia’s face, everyone surrounding him with glowing eyes and a myriad of questions…he just couldn’t face them, not yet. Chris is watching him from what he assumes is the doorway into the kitchen, “why did you bring me here?” he asks. “I mean, you didn’t force me to go home and you didn’t just drop me off in town like I asked, why?” Chris looks at him for a long moment before he answers him.

“You looked scared a-” Peter quickly snaps back “well I wasn’t okay, they’re my family and whatever you believe they’re not monsters!” Chris takes in Peter’s flushed face, his watery eyes and heaving chest then says “you looked scared and you’ve been through a lot tonight so I’m going to order some take-out and you’re going to take a shower. I find something for you to sleep in and leave it out on the bed, what do you want to eat?” Peter’s hard look held for a few beats before something in his face softened and he spoke.

“I’m not hungry but thank you and a shower would be awesome”. Chris showed him the bathroom which Peter locked immediately upon entry if the sound of the key moving in the lock was any indicator. The pizza is on its way and the team Chris had ordered had updated him on the body disposal by the time Peter comes into the living room. He’s wearing one of Chris’ old t-shirts, not the one he set on the bed for him, it’s a little tight on Chris but it hangs off Peter’s slight frame like it’s on a coat hanger. The sweat pants are also too big and billow around his legs and pool at his bare feet. “Uhm…thanks, for the clothes I mean”. Chris doesn’t know Peter well but the level of unease he’s trying to hide indicates a boy who is not used to being uncertain of himself and that is a feeling Chris understands all too well.

Peter sits on the corner cushion of the couch looking around the room in a manner that could be mistaken for casual but Chris knows better, sees the calculation behind every glance. The silence isn’t comfortable by any means but it isn’t awkward either, it’s almost expectant and when Chris opens his mouth to ask a question the buzzer signalling someone wanting to be let in goes off. “Foods here” he says on his way to get the door, carefully pretending he didn’t see the panic that filled Peter at the sound. Chris lets the guy into the building but makes sure not to let him get too close to the door, for all his bravado Peter was still a scared kid who had been through a traumatic experience and needed space not strangers in his space. Peter perks up a little when Chris enters the room with pizza boxes “I wasn’t sure what you’d want so I got a couple of options”.

“Any chance you ordered vegetarian”? Peter asked and that made Chris stop in his tracks. He blinked at Peter before asking “you’re a vegetarian”? and for his part Peter quirked his lip in a slight smirk “don’t you start; I get enough shit for it at home. Talia says it’s why I weigh about a buck ten fully dressed and soaking wet”.

He looks more at ease now and impossibly small in Chris’ clothes, Chris shrugs apologetically “it didn’t cross my mind that a kid raised by wolves might be a vegetarian”. Chris know immediately that he’s aid something wrong, the way Peter’s face shutters back to passive indifference, it’s not hostile but it’s not friendly either…a warning sign to back off. He tries again, “I’ll call the pizza place an-"

“No, no it’s okay. Can I borrow your phone? I need to call home and mine got lost” the ‘while I was being attacked’ goes unsaid. Chris hands him the phone and lets him make the call, he doesn’t eavesdrop but Peter didn’t go far and he hears a few words like ‘I’m fine’ ‘at a friend’s place’ ‘in the morning’ and decides to give the boy some privacy and get more comfortable himself. When he emerges from the shower he’s surprised to see Peter in the room, a wide eyed and very surprised Peter. “I…uuuh…I’m, I…your phone needed to charge and I couldn’t find one in the other room...” He stops babbling and blatantly stares at Chris, taking in his defined abs, broad chest and muscular arms. Chris clears his throat and Peter snaps out of his daze, “I’ll just see myself out” and with that he scurries out of the room. When Chris regions him he sees that Peter has put the pizza slices on plates and poured them both some juice, “there’s a cheese pizza here man, that’s perfect” Chris quirks his brow as he says “I thought you weren’t hungry”. Peter rolls his eyes and smiles, “I changed my mind, besides I’m a teenaged boy and need to eat as much as possible”. He waits for Chris to sit and hands him the plate, he watches Chris expectantly.

“What kind of teenager uses a plate instead of eating from the box?”

Peter scoffs out a laugh “a civilized one”.

“You should teach Katie a thing or two about civilization”

“Who’s Katie?”

Chris pauses, he doesn’t discuss his family with strangers and certainly not strangers who are related to Alpha werewolves. Peter is still waiting for an answer and Chris can see the wall that Peter had put up coming down so he answers, “my sister, she’s about your age”.

“And what age is that?” Peter asks with a smirk and quirked brow

Chris barks out an unexpected laugh “I don’t know 12”

“Haha, I’m 15 and you know it Chris. You hunters do your due diligence on us”.

“Is that so?” Chris asks, intrigued by the twinkle in Peters eye and the obvious thrill he gets out of surprising Chris.

“Yes it is, you probably knew exactly who I was when I fell into Talia’s study”.

Chris smiles and decides to return the favour “I had no idea who you were, of course I knew Talia had a brother but that’s about it.

Peter does look surprised by that information. Then, he suddenly takes a deep breath puts his plate down and turns to face Chris “thank you for saving my life tonight. I thought I was going to die out there and…thank you”. Peter holds Chris’ gaze a while longer and it’s as if he’s pouring his gratitude out through his eyes because Chris sees it, he feels it radiating off the boy. Peter is looking at his hands as they grip his knees, Chris hesitates but decide to reach out and put his hand over the boys white knuckled grip.

“Peter” is all he gets out before he finds himself embracing the boy. His grip on Chris’ shirt is iron tight and he’s still shaking a little, slight tremors that run through him every now and then. That’s how he falls asleep, on the couch and curled against Chris’ side. The hunter decides to just carry him to bed, tucks him in and sweeps his raven hair out of his face “good night kid” he whispers and makes to leave when Peter’s hand shoots out and grabs his wrist and he asks him to stay, just till he falls back asleep then he moves over to make room for Chris beside him. After a moment of indecision, Chris lies on top of the sheet and listens to Peter’s soft breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris slowly woke up and moved to stretch, only to find his movement restricted. His eyes flew open and he looked down at the boy asleep in his arms, the beautiful boy he’d been dreaming about was in his bed and in his arms with his head on Chris’ chest. Then all the events that lead to the boy being there, how young the boy was and every reason he’d given himself to stay away washed over him. He took just a few more minutes to enjoy the feeling of Peter against him before he slipped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

Peter was woken up by the sun streaming in through the gap in the curtain and the suddenly over whelming heat of the bed covers. It took him a moment of sheer panic as he shot up into a sitting position to remember where he was and why he was waking up in a room that wasn’t his own. Then he felt his stomach grumble and caught a mouth-watering smell wafting into the room, a smell he got out of bed to follow. The sight that greeted Peter when he walked into the living room was one that he had to stop and appreciate, it was Chris standing with his arms above his head and obviously mid-stretch revealing a whole lot of skin in a shirt that wasn’t even buttoned up and low hanging jeans. The teenager went a little dry mouthed at what he was seeing as Chris looked over at him and caught his appreciative stare.

“Look who’s up” Chris said with a smile, “grubs up, come and get it”. Chris buttoned his shirt and walked into the kitchen and Peter followed him in to find the table set with pancakes, eggs, toast and fruits prepared for breakfast. Peter instantly started salivating and Chris felt a swell of pride at seeing how impressed Peter was with his efforts. He took a moment to appreciate just how beautiful the boy before him really was, all sleep rumpled in baggy clothes, wild hair and some sleep in his eyes yet he was still beautiful. “You should eat; I’ve got to head out but I want to get you home first alright” Chris stated as he poured his second cup of coffee that morning. He nearly dropped his mug when Peter moaned around a forkful of pancake. The explicit pictures that filled Chris’ mind at the sound were enough to make him need to shake his head to clear it.

“Mmmmmmmmm, oh my god these are so good” Peter moaned “I think I’m in love. Did you make these?” he asked Chris with a look of impressed awe in his eyes. Chris just nodded and smiled bashfully. He was so cute when smiled…wait, what? Uh no, Peter chastised his mind to stop nursing this hopeless crush, especially after last night when Peter bawled like a baby in Chris’ arms. Granted it felt amazing but he doubted he had even a smidgen of a shot with the older man now. They ate in companionable silence with Peter throwing in the odd compliment here and Chris waving it off and trying not to blush or stare before Peter went to get changed into clothes with Chris had apparently had delivered that morning.

The morning went by pleasantly as the two left Chris’ apartment and chatted in the car but the closer they got to the Hale property, the more anxious Peter became. He tried really hard to play it off and be cool but Chris has been reading people for most of his life and Peter was broadcasting distress. Once they pulled up to the front of the house Peter said his thanks and took a deep breath to prepare himself. He felt a hand engulf his tightly clenched fist and looked to Chris who was looking at him intensely. Chris began to lean in closer and it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the car and Peters heart stopped, this was it, this was really happening, this…

“You’ll be fine, trust me” Chris whispered in Peters ear and gave his hand one last tight squeeze before leaning back and shooting him a reassuring smile. Peter just stared at him looking a little dazed before leaping from the car and running towards the house, he didn’t even look back once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out, it's been a rough couple of months and I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing again. I'll try to update more often and really work on moving the story along. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to comment with any suggestions of what you might like to see happen next etc.


End file.
